linuxfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Distribuzioni per utenti esperti
Le Distribuzioni Geek sono quelle adatte ad utenti esperti e profondi conoscitori di Linux e dell'uso della linea di comando, in grado di penetrare nel profondo della struttura del sistema operativo e procedere allo sfruttamento intensivo delle capacità del sistema. Arch Linux Arch Linux è una distro Linux orientata a tecnologia i686. È leggera e contiene le ultime versioni stabili di software. I pacchetti sono in formato .tar.gz e sono gestiti da un sistema che permette un facile aggiornamento dei pacchetti. Predefinitamente l'installazione di Arch vi offre una solida base sulla quale installare i pacchetti necessari alla vostra specifica esigenza. Arch offre un sistema di confezionamento e costruzione di pacchetti che vi permette di creare pacchetti nuovi o adattarne altri in base alle vostre specifiche esigenze. *'Pagina principale' http://www.archlinux.org *'Origine' Canada *'Mailing List' http://www.archlinux.org/mailman/listinfo/arch *'Forum Utenti' http://bbs.archlinux.org/ *'Documentazione' http://wiki.archlinux.org/ *'Download' http://www.archlinux.org/download/ *'Siti web affini' **Arch Translation Project **Planet Arch **Freshmeat **Arch Argentina **Arch Brazil **Arch Croatia **Arch Czech Republic **Arch France **Arch France **Arch Germany **Arch Hungary **Arch Italy **Arch Poland ---- CDlinux CDlinux è una minidistro Linux avviabile da CD. Ambisce ad essere uno strumento amministrativo/di recupero per utenti dell'est asiatico. E' anche molto configurabile dall'utente e supporta una larga parte di hardware (PCMCIA, SCSI, USB, etc). Al momento è supportata solo la forma semplificata di cinese. *'Pagina principale' : http://cdlinux.berlios.de/ *'Origine' : Cina *'Mailing list' : -- *'Forum utenti' : http://developer.berlios.de/forum/?group_id=704 *'Documentazione' : http://cdlinux.berlios.de/#Howto *'Download' : http://cdlinux.berlios.de/#Download *'Siti web affini' : **BerliOS Developer **Freshmeat ---- CRUX CRUX è una distro Linux leggera e ottimizzata per architetture i686 orientata verso utenti Linux esperti. Il primo obiettivo di questa distro è "farla semplice", che si riflette in un sistema basato su pacchetti tar.gz-based , initscripts BSD-style, ed una relativamente piccola raccolta di pacchetti. *'Pagina principale' : **http://crux.nu/ (x86) **http://cruxppc.sunsite.dk/ (PPC) *'Origine' : Svezia *'Mailing List' : http://crux.nu/Main/MailingLists *'Forum Utenti' : http://cruxppc.sunsite.dk/forum/ (PPC) *'Documentazione' : http://crux.nu/Main/Documentation *'Download' : http://crux.nu/Main/Download *'Siti web affini' : **Vico's CRUX Ports **YounÃƒÂ¨s Hafri's CRUX ports **Freshmeat **CRUX France **CRUX Russia **CRUX Ukraine ---- Deep-Water/Linux Deep-Water/Linux è una distro live Linux pienamente grafica e minimalista rilasciata sotto licenza GNU/GPL. *'Pagina principale' : http://deep-water.berlios.de/ *'Origine' : n.d. *'Liste di messaggi' : http://lists.berlios.de/mailman/listinfo/deep-water-dev *'Forum utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://deep-water.berlios.de/ *'Siti web affini' : **Freshmeat **Deep-View ---- Finnix Finnix è una distro piccola, live CD per amministratori di sistema, basata su Debian GNU/Linux. Potete usare questa distro per caricare e manipolare hard disk e partizioni, monitor in rete, riprogrammare gli avvii, installare altri sistemi operativi e molto altro. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.finnix.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : http://lists.sourceforge.net/mailman/listinfo/finnix-general *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : FAQ *'Download' : http://www.finnix.org/#download *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- FreeNAS FreeNAS è un minuscolo sistema operativo basato su FreeBSD che possiede il servizio libero Network-Attached Storage (NAS) e i servizi (CIFS, FTP and NFS). *'Pagina principale' : http://www.freenas.org/ *'Origine' : Francia *'Mailing List' : http://www.freenas.org/ *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.freenas.org/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.freenas.org *'Download' : http://www.freenas.org/ ---- gnuLinEx gnuLinEx è una distro Linux sviluppata da Extremadura Regional Government in Spagna. gnuLinEx è basata su Debian, una distro Linux che, grazie al suo design, rende facile la produzione di nuove distro. Usando una versione di Debian, l' Extremadura Regional Government ha beneficiato del fatto che può contare su un vasto parco di software. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.linex.org/ *'Origine' : Spagna *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum utenti' : http://www.linex.org/modules.php *'Documentazione' : http://www.linex.org/modules.php *'Download' : http://www.linex.org/modules.php *'Siti web affini' : **LinExDebs **¿Que hace LinEx? ---- grml grml è una distro Linux live basata su Knoppix e Debian. grml include una collezione di software GNU/Linux software per utenti di tools testuali e amministratori di sistema. grml offre anche un riconoscimento automatico dell'hardware. Potete usare grml come ripristinatore di sistema, per l'analisi di sistemi/network. Non è necessario installare nulla sull'hard disk. In base alla sua decompressione al volo degli strumenti, grml include circa 2GB di software e documentazione nel CD. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.grml.org/ *'Origine' : Austria *'Mailing List' : http://www.grml.org/mailinglist/ *'Forum utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://www.grml.org/docs/ *'Download' : http://www.grml.org/download/ *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Heretix Heretix (inizialmente conosciuta come Rubyx) è una giovane distro GNU/Linux gestita interamente da heretix, uno script Ruby. Non è una distro "point-and-click", ma è facile da usare per tutti coloro che non temono la shell. Heretix è scritta in codice Ruby leggibile, offrendo ai propri utenti il modo di capire come funziona il proprio sistema. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.h-e-r-e-t-i-x.org/ *'Origine' : Regno Unito *'Mailing List' : http://lists.walrond.org/mailman/listinfo/heretix-users *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://www.h-e-r-e-t-i-x.org/doc/quickstart_rdoc.html *'Download' : http://www.h-e-r-e-t-i-x.org/doc/download_rdoc.html ---- Linux From Scratch Linux From Scratch (LFS) è un progetto che permette a chiunque, con passi successivi, di crearsi la propria distro Linux preferita. Ci sono un sacco di ragioni per cui una persona voglia installare un sistema LFS. La domanda che oppone molta gente è "perchè avventurarsi in una installazione manuale quando posso solo scaricare una distro esistente come Debian o Red Hat?". La ragione più importante per l'esistenza stessa di LFS è di insegnare alla gente come funziona Linux internamente. Costruire un sistema LFS insegna le ragioni di Linux stesso, come le varie componenti lavorano tra loro e come sono le loro dipendenze. E, molto più importante, come adattare il sistema ai propri gusti ed alle proprie esigenze. *'Pagina principale' http://www.linuxfromscratch.org *'Origine' : Canada *'Mailing List' : http://www.linuxfromscratch.org/support.html *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : http://www.linuxfromscratch.org/lfs/view/stable/ *'Download' : http://www.linuxfromscratch.org/lfs/download.html *'Siti web affini' : **Essential pre-reading for life with LFS **Freshmeat **LFS Brazil **LFS Czech Republic **LFS France **LFS Germany **LFS Italy **LFS Russia **LFS Spain **LFS Sweden ---- LinuxConsole LinuxConsole è un sistema operativo Linux che lavora con un minimo di configurazione da parte dell'utente. Avviare il computer, inserire il CD e lavorare ... come una console per videogiochi. Basata su Mandrake Linux. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.linuxconsole.org/ *'Origine' : Francia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://linuxconsole.org/forumen/ *'Documentazione' : http://www.linuxconsole.org/wikien/doku.php *'Download' : http://linuxconsole.free.fr/1.0/iso/ ---- Lunar Linux Lunar è una distro basata su sorgenti con un unico sistema di gestione ei pacchetti che costruisce ogni pacchetto software, o module, per la macchina sul quale è installato. Questo comporta un lunghissimo tempo per avere un sistema Lunar installato, anche se poi si ha a disposizione un sistema molto rapido! Per esperti. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.lunar-linux.org *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : http://lunar-linux.org/lists *'Forum Utenti' : http://lunar-linux.org/forum *'Documentazione' : http://lunar-linux.org/library *'Download' : http://lunar-linux.org/mirrors ---- Peachtree Linux Peachtree Linux è una distro Linux sviluppata da numerosi studenti della Georgia Institute of Technology. Fin dalla sua comparsa nel 2002, Peachtree Linux è dedicata a utenti esperti di Linux. Non è previsto GNOME o KDE tra i pacchetti di Peachtree Linux. *'Pagina principale' : http://peachtree.burdell.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : -- *'Download' : http://peachtree.burdell.org/releases/ ---- ROCK Linux ROCK è una distribuzione che consente lo sviluppo di software. E' possibile configurare la propria distro ROCK per poi procedere alla costruzione di una distro partendo direttamente dal codice sorgente. ROCK Linux supporta architetture ix86, Alpha AXP, PowerPC, Sparc32/Sparc64 e MIPS. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.rocklinux.org/ *'Origine' : Austria *'Mailing List' : http://www.rocklinux.org/mail.html *'Forum Utenti' : -- *'Documentazione' : **http://www.rocklinux.org/doc.html **http://www.rocklinux.org/handbook.html *'Download' : **http://www.rocklinux.org/projects/rock20 **http://www.rocklinux.org/download.html *'Siti web affini' : The ROCK Linux Web Portal ---- ROOT GNU/Linux ROOT Linux è un sistema GNU/Linux system. E' licenziato sotto GNU GPL - è libero a 100% e non-commerciale. ROOT Linux non è raccomandato ai principianti, è infatti necessaria esperienza con Linux e con il computer in generale. ROOT Linux non prevede programmi di aiuto tipo linuxconf, sndconfig, netconfig e cose del genere. Coloro che usano ROOT Linux devono conoscere come configurare hardware e software senza necessità di programmi di supporto. ROOT Linux è ottimizzato per computer Pentium. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.rootlinux.org *'Origine' : Svezia *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://rootlinux.sourceforge.net/phpBB2/index.php *'Documentazione' : http://rootlinux.sourceforge.net/documentation.php *'Download' : http://rootlinux.sourceforge.net/download.php *'Siti web affini' : Freshmeat ---- Sorcerer Sorcerer è una distro basata su sorgenti. I sorgenti sono scaricati direttamente dalle homepages e dai mirrors dei siti degli autori. Quindi sono compilati con architettura ed ottimizzazione in base alle richieste dell'utente. Infine viene installato, usato e archiviato per una facile rimozione o aggiornamento. SGL è una distro adatta ad amministratori di sistemi con programmi di gestione sia a linea di comando che grafici. *'Pagina principale' : http://sorcerer.aakin.net/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : -- *'Forum Utenti' : http://developer.berlios.de/forum/?group_id=330 *'Documentazione' : http://sorcerer.aakin.net/docs/ *'Download' : http://sorcerer.aakin.net/download/ ---- Source Mage GNU/Linux Sourcemage è una distro GNU/Linux basata su sorgenti. *'Pagina principale' : http://www.sourcemage.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : http://www.sourcemage.org/contact *'Forum Utenti' : http://www.sourcemage.org/forum *'Documentazione' : http://wiki.sourcemage.org/ *'Download' : **http://download.sourcemage.org/ **http://codex.sourcemage.org/ *'Siti web affini' : **Freshmeat **SourceMageWiki **Grimoire Directed Graphs ---- TA-Linux TA-Linux è una distro Linux focalizzata agli utilizzatori esperti. Il suo obiettivo è di avere una installazione molto limitata e di lasciare all'utente finale il compito di inserire file ed applicativi di sua scelta. Il secondo obiettivo è quello di supportare molte architetture differenti come Alpha, Sparc, PPC ed PA-RISC. *'Pagina principale' : http://talinux.tal.org/ *'Origine' : Finlandia *'Mailing List' : http://talinux.tal.org/index.php/maillists/ *'Forum Utenti' : http://forum.talinux.tal.org/ *'Documentazione' : http://talinux.tal.org/content.php/doc/?p=1014 *'Download' : http://talinux.tal.org/content.php/download/?p=1000 ---- Tao Linux Tao Linux è un progetto per la produzione di una distro Linux partendo dai sorgenti della Red Hat Enterprise Linux. Il target di mercato sono gli amministratori di sistema esperti che vogliono avere liberamente a disposizione i codici binari di questa distro o gli utenti finali che vogliono fare esperienza con sistemi enterprise. *'Pagina principale' : http://taolinux.org/ *'Origine' : USA *'Mailing List' : http://taolinux.org/?q=node/view/10 *'Forum Utenti' : http://taolinux.org/?q=forum *'Documentazione' : http://taolinux.org/ *'Download' : http://taolinux.org/?q=node/view/17 *'Siti web affini' : **Tao Live CD **[http://freshmeat.net/projects/taolinux/[Freshmeat] ---- Ututo Ututo GNU/Linux è una distro Linux live sviluppata da Diego Saravia della Universidad Nacional de Salta in Argentina e basata su Gentoo Linux. UTUTO-e è un sisema avanzato e molto potente basato su Gentoo Linux ("e" sta per "escritorio", o "desktop" in spagnolo) disegnato per utenti casalinghi e d'ufficio, per sviluppatori, utenti di organizzazioni e governativi. Ututo è basato esclusivamente su software libero. *'Pagina principale' : https://www.ututo.org/ *'Origine' : Argentina *'Mailing List' : http://lists.ourproject.org/cgi-bin/mailman/listinfo/solar-ututo-e *'Forum Utenti' : https://www.ututo.org/www/modules/forum/ *'Documentazione' : https://www.ututo.org/www/modules/docs/ *'Download' : https://www.ututo.org/www/modules/downloads/